For once I'm glad I'm wrong
by Eraman
Summary: Misunderstanding is normal in a group of boys, but this was not something they misunderstood. Dallas and Johnny are alive Set a while after my story Taken. Rated for safety
1. Prolouge

"Ponyboy hurry up or ya gonna be late", Darry yelled from the door.

"Coming", Pony yelled back and rushed up to his older brother.

"Pony wait I gotta tell ya something", Soda called after him.

"Later Soda."

"Darry", Soda then tried but his oldest brother was already gone. Soda sighed and put the letter he'd got yesterday in his pocket. "Guess I'll tell Steve first at the DX this afternoon." Soda went back into his room and sat down on the bed. "But it ain't gonna be easy."

* * *

"Hell how do I tell Soda this", Steve muttered as he walked towards the DX. School was over and Soda and Steve would have a common shift this day. But Steve was not too thrilled right now. He saw the DX station coming into view and sighed heavily. Inside he found Soda behind the counter and took a deep breath.

"Hi Sodapop", he said and walked up to him.

"Hi Steve how is it going?"

"Horrible…"

"Why?"

Steve reached for his back pocket and pulled out a letter. He gave it to Soda with a sad look on his face.

"Read it", Steve ordered and Soda did so. Steve saw his friend's hands start shaking and how he went pale. And then his head snapped up and Steve saw the grief in his friend's eye.

"Not you too", Soda yelled and slammed his hand down on the counter. Steve jumped at the outburst.

"Not me too", he said and looked quizzically at his best buddy. "What do you mean by that?"

Soda didn't look up, but he reached out his hand and in it he held a letter. Steve took it with a shaking hand and read it. When he was done he stared at his best friend.

"Are ya serious", he yelled and Soda nodded. "No, no, no they can't do that!"

"They can and they have man", Soda said and looked up at his best friend. "We'll both have to go."

"D-Does Darry and Pony know?"

"No they left so fast this morning that I didn't had the chance to tell 'em. How about you man? Does your old man know?"

"Yeah… he just laughed and said good luck."

"Asshole…"

"Ya got that right."

"Let's tell the gang together man", Soda said and sighed again. "And Goody."

"What about me", Goodman said as he walked in and Soda and Steve handed him the letters. Goodman read through them and when he was done… he reached out and pulled both of them into a backbreaking hug. "Promise you'll be careful… and remember… ya are my boys."

Steve and Soda hugged the man back.

"And you're our daddy", Steve croaked out.

"We'll come back Goody", Soda said softly. "And when we do… you'll have to give us our jobs back savvy?"

"Yeah", Goodman said and sighed. "Now go home, shoo and be with your families."

The boys looked at each other and then hugged Goodman one last time.

* * *

They headed straight to the Curtis house and heard that the whole gang was there, watching Mickey Mouse on TV. Steve opened the door and they went inside and then Steve shut the door quietly.

"That you Soda", Darry asked.

"Yeah, me an' Steve."

"Well come on", Darry yelled back to him. "There is food in the kitchen. You can have some too Steve if you're hungry."

"No thanks Dar, not hungry…" Steve threw his jacket in the corner.

"Oh someone is moody", Two-Bit said with a grin. "Why do you have the cranky pants on Stevie?"

Steve didn't answer, he just followed Soda into the kitchen.

"That was weird", Two-Bit said and looked at the others in the room, Pony, Johnny and Dallas.

"What", Dallas asked.

"Steve didn't kill me for calling him Stevie."

"Maybe he's just tired or something", Johnny said.

"Don't know man, he looked pretty down."

"Since when is Steve not moody", Pony piped up. "Ow!" Darry had smacked him on the head with the paper.

"Darry", Soda said and entered the room with Steve. Both looked pale and Darry noticed that Soda's dark brown eyes didn't sparkle. "We need to talk to ya."

"What is it", Darry asked and walked over to them.

Steve glanced at Soda and Soda glanced at Steve and as one they reached out and handed him their letters.

"What's this", Darry asked and read. When he read the first his eyes went huge and when he read the others he went pale and started to shake. Then he looked up and looked at the younger men before him. "Oh no…" Then he reached out, just like Goodman had and pulled both of them to him. "No…" He just held them hard and rocked back and forth.

"What the hell is going on", Dallas asked and Darry noticed that everyone was staring at him, Steve and Soda.

"W…" was all Soda could get out before starting sobbing. Steve couldn't get a word out either.

"Darry", Pony asked and rose from the armchair. "Darry what's wrong?"

Darry took a deep breath. "Steve… and Soda… are being drafted."

It went so quiet you could hear a pin hit the floor.

"W-what", Two-Bit was the first to break the silence.

"We're being drafted", Steve said and squirmed away from Darry. "They're sending us to the fucking Vietnam!"

"No", Pony said and tears were forming in his eyes. "No they can't none of you are 18 yet!"

"I'm tomorrow", Steve said. "And Soda will be in two months… just in time for us to be shipped out there."

"We won't let you go", Johnny said. "There must be something we can do."

"No", Soda said and shook his head. "We'll have to. But we'll be back, right Steve-o?"

"Right man", Steve said.


	2. Part 1 MIA or RIP

**Part 1**

**Johnny's P.O.V.**

It has been almost a year now since Soda and Steve were drafted. In the beginning we got letters from them every month, but now we might never get more. Only five months after they both were shipped out to Vietnam we got the message that Steve and Soda were missing in action.

* * *

_Flashback_

_I'm walking down the road towards the Curtis house. I know I will pass Steve's house on my way and I hope I won't meet his father. Honestly that man is worse than my dad. My dad beats me, but Steve's dad abuse him both psychically and emotional. Steve told us what he said when Steve told him he would be drafted. The man just laughed at him! No wonder Steve has it hard to show his emotions, when he's not with Soda of course. I swear if I was as big as Darry or as tuff as Dallas I would kick that man's ass. Suddenly I see Steve's house and his father. Mr. Randle is at the mailbox reading his mail. I hurry past him._

_"Hey kid", he yells and I stop and turn to him._

_"Yes Mr. Randle", I say politely._

_"Aren't ya one of those hoods my son hangs around with?"_

_"Y-yes…" He walks up to me with a smile._

_"Get out of my sight."_

_I start to run but froze when I hear him yell:_

_"And by the way, tell your hood friends that my son is missing in action!" Then he walks inside, no sign of grief on his face. I feel tears of grief and anger going down my cheeks. Anger 'cause that man acted as if Steve didn't matter and grief, well isn't it obvious._

_"I must get to Darry", I tell myself and runs._

* * *

_"Hey Johnnycakes where's the fire", Two-Bit asks as I enter the house. The rest of the gang is here too._

_"G-guys", I stutter out._

_"Golly kid you're pale as a sheet", Dallas say and walks up to me. "What happened? Did some socs try to jump you?"_

_"N-no…" I see Darry look at us. His face is pale and he is holding a letter in his hands. "I-I past Steve's house on my way here a-and h-his father s-said… h-his father said… he said" I can't say it!_

_"Spit it out Johnny", Dallas barks at me._

_"His father said Steve is missing in action", I looked around to see what reactions I would get. Dallas is just staring at me as if I've grown another head. Two-Bit's smile fades away quickly and Pony, Ponyboy just looks confused. How can he be confused, I know he and Steve aren't best buds but hell Steve might be dead! Then I hear this strange noise, it sounds as if someone fell to the floor. I turn towards the kitchen where I knew Darry stood before. Now he's sitting on the floor, pale faced and shaking._

_"D-Darry", Pony asked and walks up to him. "Darry are you okay?" _

_"Not both of them", Darry says and we all stare at him as Superman hides his face in his hands, shaking his head. Dallas takes the letter from him and reads it. His face went pale._

_"It says here that Sodapop Patrick Curtis is missing in action", he looks at us and Pony breaks down. He and Darry are sitting on the floor and are holding on to each other. I feel Two-Bit put an arm around me but he's not saying anything. We've might possibly lost both of our friends. What do i say? I mean whe might have lost two of our brothers._

_End of flashback_

* * *

I kick a stone on the ground and I can see a black car drive past me. I hurried my steps when I hear it stop and a door opens.

"Johnny Cade", someone calls my name and I started to run. "Wait up!"

I didn't listen; I swear it's just another soc that wants to jump me.

"Damn it Joshiecakes wait up!"

That voice… I-it can't be. I froze in my tracks and turns around real slow. Only one person in this world calls me that and that person is missing, assumed dead. I turn around and I see him, that same person that is presumed dead. But he isn't, he's standing in front of me, dressed in his uniform and a bag slung over his shoulder. I don't know what to do, but soon I find myself in his arms.

* * *

**Normal P.O.V.**

"Steve", Johnny yelled and flew into Steve's open arms. "Oh my God we thought you were dead! Why didn't you write back to us? What happened? Do you have any idea of how worried we were? Why are ya back so early? Have you killed anyone?"

"Whoa slow down Joshiecakes", Steve said as he let go of Johnny. "I rather tell everyone at once. Are ya headed to the Curtis house?"

"Yeah, come on everyone will be so happy to see you!" He grabbed Steve's arm and started to dash down the road.

"Johnny wait", Steve said not long after they started running. "Stop!" Johnny stops immediately and looks back to Steve who is winching in pain.

"Steve are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm just still sore from a shot to the hip. When i walk around to much or runs it hurts."

"Sorry man."

"Nah don't worry Johnnycakes you didn't know. Let's just walk."

"Wait a minute, where were you going in that car? You came from the direction of the house."

"My driver had orders to take me back to my dad's but when we got there I told the driver my dad had moved. I told him to go in to town… that's when I saw ya Joshiecakes."

Johnny chuckles at his nickname. Steve gave it to him years back when they were planning Pony's birthday party. Johnny was supposed to guard the door to Pony's room so the kid wouldn't get in. There was a password, when one in the gang got to the door they would say "I wonder where Johnnycakes is" if Pony was home and they would say "Joshiecakes" if Pony was nowhere near the door. Steve had come up with the Joshiecakes solution and was the only one who continued to calling Johnny that from time to time.

* * *

Darry was reading the newspaper; the rest of the gang was there together with Tim and Curly Sheppard, waiting for Johnny to come over so they could eat dinner together. Johnny was now living with the Curtis boys since Darry no longer let the kid go back home because all his parents did was yell at and hit him.

"I wonder where Johnny is", Pony asked from the sofa where he and Two-Bit was watching Mickey.

"He'll be here soon", Darry said and smiled.

"DARRY!" they all heard Johnny's yell when the kid slammed the door open. "DARRY!"

"Whoa Johnny what's wrong", Darry flew up from his armchair.

"Come quick you gotta see this, come on come on!" Johnny ran out the door again and came back he had the biggest smile ever on his lips. "Come on!"

Darry hurried over and froze in the doorway. He was looking at a young man in uniform, with dark hair and dark eyes. His face was pale and he looked really tired and haunted.

"S-Steve", Darry said in shock.

"Hi Darry", Steve answered softly. "Can I"

He didn't get any further because Darry flung his strong arms around him and hugged him tight.

"I thought we'd lost you man", Darry said softly and rocked the younger man. Steve broke down and started to cry and clung to Darry.

"Hush buddy you're home now", Darry soothed. "You're safe."

"D-Darry… T-thanks and I-I'm sorry", Steve said between the sobs. Then he took a deep breath to collect himself.

"Come on", Darry led him inside.

"Darry what is going on", Tim asked and walked up to them. "What the fuck?!"

"Hi Tim", Steve said and for the third time that day he found himself in a backbreaking hug.

"Oh my God Steve", Curly then yelled and slammed into his cousin and older brother.

"We thought you were gone", Tim said when he let go of him and if Steve wasn't mistaking he saw that Tim's eyes were glancy.

"Steve", Two-Bit, Dallas and Pony walked up to him and hugged him too. Pony just as hard as the others, to his and Steve's surprise. Steve just smiled and ruffled the kid's hair.

"Anymore of this sweet emotions and I'll be sick", Tim said with a wide smile. "How are ya man?"

"Fine", Steve answered and walked further into the house. He was limping a little.

"Hey what's wrong with your leg", Two-Bit asked.

"I took a bullet in the hip", Steve muttered. "That's why I'm home."

"You took a bullet", Darry asked. "When?"

"'bout five months ago. I lost a lot of blood so I was in a coma in a hospital and when I woke up I had to stay for a while and then was flown back."

"Steve do you know anything 'bout Soda", Pony asked hopefully. "Is he okay?"

"You mean you don't know", Steve asked wide eyed. The others shook their heads. "Holy crap…" Steve limped over to the couch and sank down and buried his face in his hands. "Damn…"

"Steve", Darry asked worriedly. "What's wrong?"

"Why did you guys thought I was dead", Steve asked looking up.

"W-we got a letter that told us you were missing in action", Johnny answered and Steve looked at his feet.

"Crap", he muttered. "Guys… What about Soda?" He looked up again

"He too", Pony answered. "He's missing in action.

Steve shook his head. "No Pony he ain't missing in action… He's dead… He's gone." He said it so softly the others almost missed it.

"What", Darry roared and pulled Steve to his feet. "How the hell do you know that?!"

"We were in different platoons", Steve answered softly, not looking into Darry's eyes. "We got the message over the radio that Lieutenant Wall's platoon was all wiped out… Soda was in that platoon… T-then the area was bombed with napalm..."

The room went deadly quiet and Darry let go of Steve and sank down into his armchair.

"No", Pony yelled and rushed forward and started to hit on Steve's chest. "You're lying he's not dead! He's not dead! You're lying! I hate you! I hate you!" Steve didn't move he just let Pony hit him. Then Pony broke down and started bawling and Steve flung his arms around the kid and hugged him tight.

"I'm sorry Ponyboy… I'm so sorry." Everyone now had tears going down their cheeks and Steve rocked Pony softly. Then Darry caught sight at something around Steve's right wrist.

"Steve is that what I think it is", he asked sternly. Steve looked up at Darry.

"Yeah", he sighed. "Soda gave me his bracelet… Before we were shipped out he gave me this and I gave him my cross… We said we would give 'em back when we met home again. I guess you want it…"

"No", Darry said softly when Steve let go of Pony to take off the bracelet. "Soda gave it to you so you'll keep it."

"But he's dead."

"He' not dead", Pony said into Steve's chest. "We thought you were dead… you were missing in action. So is Soda… He'll be back. He will be." Steve didn't answer. What could he say?

TBC


	3. Part 2 Where we officially met

**Part 2**

A year later a young man in his uniform walked down the road and caught sight of a familiar DX station. He smiled softly and walked in through the door and the bell rang.

"Coming", a familiar voice called from the other room and Goodman entered the shop and stopped dead in his tracks.

"Hi Goody how are ya", the soldier said. Goodman dropped the rag he held and ran up to the soldier and hugged him tight,

"Sodapop oh my God you're alive!" he yelled. Soda hugged him back with a huge grin on hus face.

"Yeah Goody I'm fine, why did you think I was dead?"

"Steve told us that your"

"Steve", Soda exclaimed and pulled away so he was at an arm's lengt away from Goodman he then grabbed the man's shoulders. "Is he here?! Is he okay?!"

"Well yes, he came back almost a year after you guys left. He'd been shot in the hip. Why did you think he was dead?"

"W-we got the word over the radio that his platoon was wiped out!"

"His platoon got the same word about yours."

"What?!"

"Soda why don't you sit down." Goodman led him over to a chair and Soda plopped down into it. "When did you get back?"

"Just now… I knew I was gonna walk by here to get home so I thought to go in and say hi."

"And got the shock of your life am I right?" Soda looked at him and then started to cry in happiness. "There, there son it's over now you're safe and home."

"I-I just find out that my best bud is alive… this year I lived in the knowledge of him being dead a-and I haven't been able to send any letter 'cause we've been moving around so much."

"I see…"

"Goody how is everyone? Do you know anything?"

"Well Steve came home a little over a year ago and told us you were dead. Ponyboy refused to believe it but the others started to lost hope a little while ago. Darry still works on roofing houses, Pony is doing good in school, that Two-Bit is still in school, Dallas hasn't been hauled in for the whole time you've been gone, Johnny has been taking care of Pony and now lives in your house and the socs has been very quiet and the same goes for those Sheppard boys. Steve on the other hand… well after giving the gang the message of your death he felt like a traitor or something and separated himself from the gang. They come here now and then to try to make him go with them. But he refuses and isolates himself. He's living with me and my wife now he finally got enough of his old man and I'm happy to have him. Though he never eats lunch here anymore or at the Dingo's."

"Then were does he go?"

"Well at first he used to go to the place where the two of you met", Goodman said and Soda smiled. "Then I followed him to see where that was. I followed him to one of the parks and lost track of him. Every time I followed the kid disappeared. One day he saw me though and I asked the next day where he was eating lunch. Now he said at the place where you officially met." Soda started to laugh. "I followed him to the park again and saw him at a bench. He was crying a lot."

"I gotta go find him", Soda rose. "Can I leave my bag here and come and get it when I've found him?"

"Yeah you do that kid. But hey what did he mean with 'the place where we officially met?'"

Soda laughed again, a sound Goodman felt warming his heart. "That's a secret Goody."

* * *

_Flashback_

_A six year old Steve Randle ran away from his father. The man was drunk and had been trying to hit him._

_"Get back here you little punk", Mr. Randle yelled as he chases his son into the park. But the small boy was quicker and could easily squeeze his way through the bunch of people that was out that Saturday. "Get back here!"_

* * *

_"Get back here Soda", Darry yelled as he and his friends were chasing his little brother through one of the parks in Tulsa. This one was lying next to a lake and had a small wood inside. "Come on little buddy!"_

_"No you're mean", Soda yelled back and continued running. He dove into some bushes and lost the older boys for a while._

* * *

_Soda came out on the road in the park that was by the lake and ran as fast as he could. He could still hear Darry and the others. But he didn't focus on that or where he was going, all he could think about was to get away from them. __Suddenly the two boys running away collided with each other. Both fell to the ground._

_"Hey watch where you're going", Steve yelled and glared at the boy opposite him._

_"You watch out", Soda answered and pouted._

_"Sodapop", Darry yelled and Soda's eyes went huge with fear._

_"Oh no they're coming!" He exclaimed._

_"Get back here you piece of shit", Steve's father yelled._

_"This way", Steve grabbed Soda's arm and ran towards a line of bushes at the side of the lake. He and Soda crawled into them. Inside was the perfect hiding place. It was like a cave and both of them could easily lie outstretched on their backs or stomachs and look at the road or the lake. But the best thing was, it didn't matter if you were out on the lake or on the road, you couldn't see the boys. When five boys stopped out on the road to breath Soda stiffened and Steve noticed._

_"Where did he go", a young Paul asked._

_"Don't know", Darry said. "Come one… He's little he can't ahve gone far" They ran on and were gone. _

_Then Steve's father came into sight from the same direction Darry and his friends had headed off to. _

_"Where are you ya rat", he yelled and looked around. Steve stiffened this time when the man's eyes was on the bushes and Soda noticed. Steve's dad continued down the road._

_The boys were quiet for a few minutes then burst out laughing._

_"They didn't see us", Soda said happily. "They'll never find us here."_

_"Why were those boys hunting you?" Steve asked and sat up, they could even do that without problem._

_"It was my older brother Darry and his friends", Soda muttered and sat up too. "They were mean to me, they kept chasing me and push me onto the ground… Just for fun... They said they were practising for football... Why was that man chasing you?"_

_"It's my dad… He's drunk, he's always drunk and he always yells at or hits me."_

_"Is that how you got the bruise on your face?"_

_"Yeah. I'm Steve Randle." He held out his hand which Soda took._

_"Sodapop Curtis."_

_"For real?"_

_"Yeah, I have a brother named Ponyboy, dad likes strange names."_

_"I thought it was just a nickname."_

_"Most people do", Soda said and smiled and Steve noticed he had to smile too. They sat in those bushes for hours and talked about a lot of things. The found that they both loved cars and went to the same school and that they leaved in the same neighborhood. _

_"Wanna come home to me and eat dinner", Soda asked when it started to get dark._

_"Yeah… why not. But Soda… please don't tell anyone about my dad."_

_"Why not, if he hurts ya we better tell someone."_

_"I'm the only thing mom got that is good, I'm taking care of her, she's sick. But if people finds out what dad does to me they'll take me away and she'll have no one."_

_"Okay, I promise I won't."_

_"Sodapop", they heard a man yell. "Pepsi Cola where are you?"_

_"That's my dad", Soda said. "They can't find us here this is our special place!"_

_"I know… hey we can get over to that bench by the woods and pretend we've been there all along!"_

_"Great idea!" The small boys crawled out and hurried over to the bench and sat down beside it. They started to wrestle, the whole time laughing happily._

_"Soda", a woman's voice said and both boys looked up. Steve was holding Soda down on the ground._

_"Hi mom", Soda said smiling wide._

_"What are you doing young man? Do you know how worried we were?" Steve let go of Soda and the other boy sat up._

_"Sorry mom", Soda said and looked down sadly. Then he smiled wide. "I met a new friend. Mom this is Steve Randle. Steve this is my mom."_

_"Hi", Steve said shyly._

_"Hello Steve, have you boys been having fun?"_

_"Yeah", Soda said. "We've been here all along! Mom can Steve eat dinner with us?"_

_"Yeah why not. Come on boys", she held out her hands_ _and the small boys took them_. _"Let's go find your father Soda."_

* * *

_As the years went by Soda's and Steve's friendship got stronger, they were always together and one day, when both boys were twelve, Steve didn't show up at school. Soda knew something was wrong and knew where to look after his best buddy. So after school he hurried to the park and waited until no one was in sight and then crawled into the bushes. Both boys still fitted in there perfectly. There Soda found Steve sitting with his knees up and leaning his head on his knees._

_"Hi Steve", Soda said softly. "What's wrong? You weren't in school today."_

_"She's gone Soda…" Steve answered weakly._

_"Who?"_

_"My mom… she died yesterday. I-I came home from school and went in to her and she said she loved me and then died. Dad chased me out of the house and I've been here ever since."_

_"You've been here all night?!" Soda looked his friend over and saw that he was dirty and looked really sick. "Have you eaten anything?"_

_"No… A-all I could think of was her…" Steve broke down and Soda sat there and held him. He didn't understand the pain his friend went through and thought he never would. But he didn't know then that this scenario would be repeated. When Soda's parents died he and Steve went to their secret hideout and Steve comforted Soda the way Soda was comforting him now. Almost an hour later Soda shook Steve's shoulder gently._

_"Hey man", he said. "Let's go to my house so you can clean up a bit and get something to eat."_

_"'kay…" Steve mumbled and they left._

* * *

_"Soda where have you been", Mrs. Curtis asked but her anger overlapped in worry when she saw Steve. "My goodness what's happened?"_

_Steve didn't say a word. He couldn't, the tears were coming again._

_"His mom is gone", Soda explained. "He's been outside all night and hasn't eaten anything."_

_"What do you mean with gone", Mrs. Curtis asked. Mr.s Curtis knew Steve's mom was sick. She'd been to visit her together with Mrs. Matthewes. "Is she…" Soda nodded. "Oh honey", Mrs. Curtis flung her arms around Steve who broke down again. _

_"Come let's go inside", Mrs. Curtis led the boys inside and sat down on the couch rocking the sobbing Steve. "Why where you outside Stevie?"_

_The boy didn't answer he was too upset._

_"His dad chased him out", Soda explained._

_"What?!" She looked at Steve and held him closer. She rocked him back and forth and fiddled with his dark locks. "Steve honey, your father... he must have been heartbroken, when you lose the ones you love you can do horrible things without thinking."_

_"I know", Steve mumbled._

_"Well Soda, go and see if you have some clothes Steve can burrow."_

_"Okay mom, wanna come with Steve?"_

_"Yeah…" The young boys walked inside and Mrs. Curtis sighed and went ito the kitchen to call her husband. _

_"Hi my love", he asnwered. "Is something wrong?"_

_"Yes honey", Mrs. Curtis said. "Steve's mom died last night."_

_There were silence on the other side. "Is he okay?"_

_"Yeah, honey I'm troubled Soda said Steve's father chased him out of the house yesterday and Steve's been outside all night. You know I've always been suspicious about those bruises and that Mr. Randle never seems to be home. I-I think he hits Steve."_

_"Have you asked him?"_

_"No, Darrel do you think you can pcik Ponyboy and darry up and eat at the Dingo? I have to talk to the boys and it will be much easier for Steve to let his feelings go if you aren't here."_

_"I'll do that. Tell Soda and Steve I said hi and that Steve can stay for as long as he wants."_

_"I'll do that." The call was over and Mrs. Curtis looked down the hall before she took the reciver again and called another number._

_"Hello is this social service...?"_

_In the meantime Steve was changing his clothes and Soda sat on his bed studying him._

_"Did your dad give you all those scars on your back", he asked and Steve just nodded._

_"Soda…"_

_"Yeah?"_

_"Promise you'll never leave me. L-like mom leaved me." Soda got up from the bed and hugged Steve._

_"I'll never leave ya buddy, we'll be best friends forever and ever. We'll never be torn apart."_

_End of flashback_

* * *

Soda smiled fondly at the memories and hurried into the park. But he also felt a bit of grief, he knew now that not only he had thought that they had been torn apart. Steve had thought that too and possibly had accused Soda for being a liar and a word breaker. Soda sighed and hurried on and caught sight of the bench. Steve was sitting on it, he had his face buried in his hands and Soda saw that his best friend looked devastated. Soda smiled brightly and walked over and then said in a serious voice:

"I've never thought you to be a liar Randle but spreading the word of my death is low even for a rat like you."

Steve's head snapped up and Soda saw that his eyes were red and puffy. Soda still held his serious face but it was hard. Steve slowly rose.

"S-Sodapop?" He stuttered out. "Is it really you?"

"It sure as hell ain't Santa Claus."

Steve reached out a shaking hand and touched Soda's upper arm. He withdrew his hand and then poked him a few more times.

"It really is you…" he then said in awe. Soda's face broke up into the biggest grin ever. "Soda!"

Both young men flew into each other's arms and hugged each other harder than ever before. Steve even spun himself and Soda around. They were both crying but didn't give a damn. They almost fell over but didn't care about that either.

"I thought you were dead", Steve said through his tears.

"And I thought you were dead!" They stood there for a long time, just hugging each other and cried and laughed at the same time.

"Mommy", a little girl asked her mother. "What are they doing?"

"See that one of them has a uniform? He's probably just coming home from the war", her mother answered.

"Are they a couple?"

Soda and Steve first looked up at each other, separated, then they looked at the girl and smiled.

"No", Soda said, he still had an arm flung around Steve's shoulders. "But best buddies, that are almost brothers."

The girl smiled and left with her mother. Steve and Soda looked at each other and waited until they were gone before they burst out laughing. They sank down on the bench, still laughing.

"Aw shit did you see the mother's face when the girl asked if we were a couple", Steve asked between fits of laughter.

"Yeah…" they quieted down to small chuckles and Steve caught sight of a necklace around Soda's neck, it was a small silver chain with a silver cross on.

"You still got it", he asked and Soda grabbed it with his hand.

"Yeah… It gave me strength out there after I thought you were dead. I thought that a piece of my brother was still with me though he was no longer in this world. Do you still have my chain?"

"Yeah", Steve held up his wrist. "I've never taken it off. Guess you want it back now?"

"That's what we agreed wasn't it?" They exchanged their jewelry.

"When did ya get back?"

"Just now", Soda said and sighed. "The bus dropped me off in town so I had to walk home. I thought I would pass the DX, 'cause Pony, maybe Johnny and Two-Bit would probably be in school, Darry would work and only God knows where Dallas would be. I met Goody and he was very shocked to see me. Care to explain that?"

"It was my fault Soda… We got the word that your whole platoon was wiped out."

"We got the same word about yours… Goody almost hugged me to death and said you told him I was dead. I was shocked to say the least. This past year I thought you were dead then I get back and finds out that you're alright." Steve put an arm around him. They lent their heads together.

"For once I'm happy I'm wrong… though the gang will kill me."

"Yeah… Speaking of which", Soda hit him hard on the shoulder.

"Ow what's that for?"

"For isolating yourself from Goody and separating yourself from the gang, you idiot, do you really think they wouldn't want to be with you?"

"You didn't see their faces when I told them you were dead. I felt like a traitor, that I'd let you die out there. I felt I wasn't welcomed anymore."

"Idiot", Soda slapped him again. "How many times hasn't Darry told ya that you are like another brother to him? How many times hasn't Two-Bit told us that we all are like a big family? Damn even Dallas have told us that we're like his brothers."

"He was drunk…"

"It doesn't matter, Johnny agrees with him and so does Pony."

"Pony hates me… I guess now he hates me more than ever."

"That's just what you think. Come on Steve-o let's got meet the family!"

"You make it sounds as if we are a couple and you're presenting me to your folks."

"Well you heard that little girl…"

"Shut up", Steve took a swing at him but Soda ducked and started to run towards the DX. "Hey your house is the other way!"

"I left my bag at the DX plus don't you have to talk to Goody?"

* * *

Goodman smiled wide when both of them came running into the shop, he felt tears in his eyes.

"I never thought I'd see that again", he said and dried the only tear that escaped from his eyes. "Soda I put a DX shirt and cap in your bag. I won't you back here next week."

"Ay ay captain Goody", Soda said and beamed.

"Steve take the rest of the week off", Goodman patted Steve's shoulder. "And if you won't be home tonight give me a call savvy?"

"Yup. Thanks Goody."

Soda slung his bag over his shoulder and both of them took off running.

* * *

"Guys we gotta do something", Johnny said and everyone looked at him.

"What ya talking about Johnnycakes", Two-Bit asked.

"I saw Steve in the park today… He looked like crap. We must do something before he kills himself."

"He wouldn't do that", Ponyboy said and put his book down. "Steve is too proud and too smart to do such a low thing."

"You haven't noticed that he's changed Pony", Dallas said and rubbed his neck. "The old Steve Randle would never do a thing like that… But who knows with the new one. He's a ticking bomb right now, he can blow up at any minute."

"He's changed alright", Two-Bit said. "He hasn't threatened me since before they left."

"What ya talking about?"

"I've called him Stevie thousands of times and he hasn't tried to kill me or threaten me."

"That's all ya can think about", Johnny asked.

"Hey Two-Bit is simple minded", Dallas said and Johnny laughed.

"Anyway I don't think he will kill himself", Two-Bit said ignoring Dallas. "He's living with his boss Goody and his wife now and Steve's life is much better because of that."

"Except that he's lost his best friend", Johnny mumbled.

"Soda's not dead", Pony growled.

"No but Steve think he is so he is still lost to Steve", Darry sighed. "But you're right Johnny, we have to do something or we'll lose him. Tim Sheppard told me that he and Curly have tried to put the kid back on track." Darry shrugged. "But… He told them he can't be trusted."

"What the hell did he mean by that", Dallas asked angrily. "Why wouldn't we trust him?"

Darry sighed. "I think he feels like a traitor. The day they left he told me that he would make sure Soda came home from war… But he kind of broke his word."

"He couldn't do anything about it", Johnny protested angrily. "They were in different platoons!"

"Try to tell that to Steve", Two-Bit sighed.

"Like that would go through his thick skull", Pony said.

"Hey", Darry looked sharply at him. "Knock it off Ponyboy. Does anyone have an idea on how we will get Steve back in the gang?"

It was quiet.

"Talk to him", Johnny piped up. "Tell him we don't see him as a traitor. He's still our brother. We have to try at least."

"Right, but if that won't work let me hammer some sense into that thick skull of his", Dallas said.

"Dallas don't be too rough", Darry warned him.

"Who me", Dallas said with a grin, rose and walked towards the door. "Let's go find him." Dallas tore the door open and ran out, colliding with someone and sending both of them to the ground.

* * *

"You found him", Two-Bit said as he roared with laughter.

"Hi Dallas", Steve said and looked up at the face of Dallas Winston. "Could you please get off me? You are rater heavy man."

"Sure." Dallas rolled off Steve and both of them rose.

"Where the hell have you been", Darry asked with pretended anger. He walked down the steps so he stood right in front of Steve, raising a finger warningly. "You haven't been here for almost a year. You've avoided us and never calls to tell us you're okay or asks how we are. Aren't we good enough for ya now? Eh is that it? Are noraml greasers not good enough for Private Randle?"

"Uhm… I-I well…" Steve stuttered in fear.

Darry then chuckled. "I'm just kidding man, I'm glad you're here." He gave Steve a brief hug.

"Thanks Darry, but I think you'll be happier to see who I brought with me. I found him in the park."

"You found me", a voice exclaimed. "May I remind you Steven Randle that I'm the one who found _you_ on a bench weeping your eyes out?"

Darry's head snapped around at the voice and tears started go down his cheeks.

"It can't be", he said almost as a whisper. "Sodapop!"

He saw the smiling face of his younger brother and Darry ran over to him and caught him in a bear hug.

"I thought we lost you", Darry said through the tears.

"Don't cry Darry", Soda said softly, though he was crying himself. "I'm home now, I'm safe and sound." Darry rocked him a little then held him on an arm's length.

"Don't ever scare me like this again Pepsi Cola." Darry scolded him happily.

"I promise…" Darry pulled his brother against him again. "I promise Darry."

They broke apart.

"Soda", Ponyboy ran up to his brother and Soda caught him and swung around happily.

"I told you", Pony said as he cried into his brother's shoulder. "I told you he wasn't dead."

"Hey war hero", Two-Bit said and hugged Soda from behind. He had picked Soda off the ground when he hugged him. "Missed ya!"

"Missed ya too Two-Bit. Can you put me down?"

Two-Bit let him drop.

"Hi Sodapop", Dallas said and put an arm around Soda's shoulders. "Aren't you a bit too old to play hide and seek?"

"Aw but it's such a funny game Dally. Hi Johnnycakes!"

Johnny ran over and Soda hugged him hard. Steve just stood there smiling wide and Darry turned to him.

"It's good to see that on your face", he said friendly.

"Huh?" Steve asked confused. "See what on my face?"

"You're smiling Stevie", Two-Bit said cheerfully. "Haven't seen you do that since before you guys got drafted."

"Call me Stevie one more time Zit-Bit and I'll rip those sideburns off you're face and feed you with 'em." Steve had walked forward and had his finger so close to Two-Bit's face that he almost touched his nose. Instead of backing away, which was what Two-Bit normally did, the joker reached out and pulled Steve into a fierce embrace while yelling:

"He's back!"

Everyone laughed.

"Well lookie here", a voice said from the road and they all turned to see Tim and Curly Sheppard. "What a love feast we dropped into Curly."

"Yeah it's like Valentine's day."

"Well this time it's justified", Ponyboy stated. "Soda's home."

Curly's and Tim's mouths dropped open and their eyes went to the Curtis boy in uniform.

"Holy crap", Curly exclaimed and took Soda's hand and shook it firmly. "Man I'm glad you're back."

"Me too Curly."

"Good to see that our cus was wrong", Tim said and smiled a little. "Steven when will you learn that it's not nice to lie and worry others?"

"Sorry", Steve said and did something, very un-Steve-like, he imitated a small boy caught after doing something bad. "Didn't mean to Timmy."

Two-Bit raised an eyebrow.

"I think I'm wearing off on the kid", he said and everyone laughed.

"What are you doing here Sheppard", Dallas then asked.

"Socs called a rumble", Curly said beaming. "Something about their cars missing hubcaps and gotten slashed tires."

"Don't forget that when one of the cars started the whole engine said poof and the car couldn't go anywhere", Tim pointed out. "They also mentioned something about a ball in the exhaust pipe, a loosened windshield, a cracked one and missing mirrors. The funny is no one saw or heard anything. Sounding like someone we know?" Everyone turned to Steve.

"Why are ya looking at me?" he asked innocently.

"Steve tell me you didn't", Soda said with a wide smile, that spread to the others.

Steve shrugged. "That's what they get for driving away without paying four times, scaring Frankie, make fun of Goody and talking bad about greasers. Besides one of 'em drove into my car plus that they put their cars in for reparation so I had to work six hours overtime! 'Cause those mommy's-boys didn't want anyone else than, and I quote, the-greased-monkey-looking-like-he-hates-the-world-but-still-knows-what-he-is-doing-mecahanic."

"So you sabotaged their cars", Pony said.

Steve shrugged again. "What can I say, I need more money."

Everyone laughed and knew that things would turn out fine, now that the dynamic duo was back in the Curtis gang.

**The End**

_Author's note: Okay I've heard that Soda is supposed to die in Vietnam but I don't like that idea so this was my take on what happened. Pretty short I know sorry can't help that. I got a writer's block... kinda._

* * *


	4. Alternate ending

_After doing a slash ending to Taken I got inspired, same here if you don't like slashes don't read it._

A year later a young man in his uniform walked up to the Curtis house. He looked around and felt tears threaten to spill. He reached the door and wonder if he should knock or just open it. He didn't have to decide because the door opened by someone inside.

"I'll just go and get some groceries", Darrel Curtis yelled back into the house. "Don't you guys break anything!" Then he turned around and stopped dead in his tracks as he saw the young man before him.

"Hi Darry", the soldier said.

"S-Sodapop?"

"Yeah it's me Darry… I'm home."

"Soda!" Darry flung his arms around him and hugged him harder than ever. Soda found that he was crying, Darry did too and then he started laughing and spin Soda around. "Welcome back Pepsi-Cola!"

"Darry what is going on", Ponyboy asked and his jaw dropped when he saw Soda. "Soda!"

Soda hugged him and was hugged so hard he thought his back would break.

"Sodapop!" Three others came and hugged him.

"Hey man where have ya been all this time", Two-Bit asked cheerfully.

"Ya know here and there… we moved around so much I didn't have time to write."

"It's okay Soda", Darry said and smiled warmly. "We're just glad you're back."

"Yeah and I'm glad that Steve was wrong", Dallas said and laughed. But they all stopped when they saw Soda's face go white.

"Soda you okay", Darry asked worriedly.

"S-Steve's been here", Soda asked. His eyes were big as sources and his face white.

"Yeah", Pony said. "He came back a year ago and told us you were dead."

"B-but he can't have", Soda said. "His platoon was wiped out… We got the word over radio."

"They got the same word about your platoon", Darry said softly.

"Why? He knew I was serving under Lieutenant Winchester and he was under Lieutenant Walls."

"No buddy", Dallas said and shook his head. "You both got it all wrong. Steve thought your lieutenant was Walls."

"Oh my God", Soda said and almost fell backwards.

"Whoa steady little buddy", Darry said and supported Soda.

"Where is he", Soda asked.

"Let's go inside and talk", Dallas said.

* * *

"Okay Soda this is how it's been now", Darry said. "Johnny lives with us now, Two-Bit finally graduated and got a job, Johnny and Pony are in the same grade and Dallas here hasn't been hauled in for almost two years. All that is left for him now is get a job and I'm still a roofer. But Steve is another story."

Soda looked at his older brother, almost afraid of what to hear. He was overjoyed that his best buddy was alive and his heart was almost jumping out of his chest with happiness. But when he saw the sad look in Darry's eyes he feared for his best bud's welfare.

"Soda", Darry said softly. "After giving us the message of your death Steve left us."

"What do you mean left us?" Soda asked.

"He stopped coming here", Johnny said.

"He's not been to Buck's, the Dingo or the Nightly Double either", Two-Bit said sadly. "He studied in summer school and graduated. He's still working at the DX."

"What about his dad?" Soda looked around and his eyes stopped on Pony.

"He's not living with him anymore", Pony explained. "When Steve came back he went to see the man and all his dad said was: 'So your back, make yourself useful and get a job'. Steve cracked and gave the man a left hook and left. Goodman found him passed out on a bench in the park and told Steve to stay with him and his wife. As far as we know Steve is still staying there."

"Good ol' Goody", Soda said and smiled. "He always told me he would adopt Steve, whatever Steve knew it or not. The Goodmans have no own children so they treated all of the teenage workers as theirs."

"Well", Darry said. "Goodman called us and said Steve wasn't doing so good, he's really depressed Soda. We think he'll end his life soon."

"No", Soda shook his head. "He wouldn't do that… We promised."

"Promised", Dallas asked. "Promised what?"

"That if one of us died… the other would keep on living and fulfill our dream."

"Your dream?"

"Our own garage."

"Did you really have to ask", Two-Bit said. "Anyway Steve always goes to the park to eat lunch. We followed him once but lost him." A sly smile crept onto Soda's face. "You don't seem so surprised."

"Nope I'm not."

"Well we called Goody and asked if he knew where Steve eats lunch", Johnny said. "He told us that Steve goes to the place where you two met."

Soda chuckled but didn't answer the gang's questioning glances.

"We think Steve knew we were following him", Pony said. "'Cause every time any of us followed him we lost him. Then he told Goody he would eat lunch where you two officially met. So we followed him to the park and he sat down on a bench near the lake and ate."

Soda started laughing.

"S-Sorry", he said and dried some tears. "Thanks guys now I know where to find him."

"We'll come with", Darry said and took his jacket.

"No", Soda shook his head. "Let me do this alone. It will be much easier for Steve savvy?"

The others nodded and Soda headed for the door.

"Soda just one thing", Pony said and Soda turned to look at him. "What does 'where you officially met' and 'where you first met' means?"

Soda tapped the side of his nose. "That Ponyboy is a secret." Soda shut the door and started running towards one of the parks. A big smile on his face.

* * *

_Flashback_

_A six year old Steve Randle ran away from his father. The man was drunk and had been trying to hit him._

_"Get back here you little punk", Mr. Randle yelled as he chases his son into the park. But the small boy was quicker and could easily squeeze his way through the bunch of people that was out that Saturday. "Get back here!"_

* * *

_"Get back here Soda", Darry yelled as he and his friends were chasing his little brother through one of the parks in Tulsa. This one was lying next to a lake and had a small wood inside. "Come on little buddy!"_

_"No you're mean", Soda yelled back and continued running. He dove into some bushes and lost the older boys for a while._

* * *

_Soda came out on the road in the park that was by the lake and ran as fast as he could. He could still hear Darry and the others. But he didn't focus on that or where he was going, all he could think about was to get away from them. __Suddenly the two boys running away collided with each other. Both fell to the ground._

_"Hey watch where you're going", Steve yelled and glared at the boy opposite him._

_"You watch out", Soda answered and pouted._

_"Sodapop", Darry yelled and Soda's eyes went huge with fear._

_"Oh no they're coming!" He exclaimed._

_"Get back here you piece of shit", Steve's father yelled._

_"This way", Steve grabbed Soda's arm and ran towards a line of bushes at the side of the lake. He and Soda crawled into them. Inside was the perfect hiding place. It was like a cave and both of them could easily lie outstretched on their backs or stomachs and look at the road or the lake. But the best thing was, it didn't matter if you were out on the lake or on the road, you couldn't see the boys. When five boys stopped out on the road to breath Soda stiffened and Steve noticed._

_"Where did he go", a young Paul asked._

_"Don't know", Darry said. "Come one… He's little he can't ahve gone far" They ran on and were gone. _

_Then Steve's father came into sight from the same direction Darry and his friends had headed off to. _

_"Where are you ya rat", he yelled and looked around. Steve stiffened this time when the man's eyes was on the bushes and Soda noticed. Steve's dad continued down the road._

_The boys were quiet for a few minutes then burst out laughing._

_"They didn't see us", Soda said happily. "They'll never find us here."_

_"Why were those boys hunting you?" Steve asked and sat up, they could even do that without problem._

_"It was my older brother Darry and his friends", Soda muttered and sat up too. "They were mean to me, they kept chasing me and push me onto the ground… Just for fun... They said they were practising for football... Why was that man chasing you?"_

_"It's my dad… He's drunk, he's always drunk and he always yells at or hits me."_

_"Is that how you got the bruise on your face?"_

_"Yeah. I'm Steve Randle." He held out his hand which Soda took._

_"Sodapop Curtis."_

_"For real?"_

_"Yeah, I have a brother named Ponyboy, dad likes strange names."_

_"I thought it was just a nickname."_

_"Most people do", Soda said and smiled and Steve noticed he had to smile too. They sat in those bushes for hours and talked about a lot of things. The found that they both loved cars and went to the same school and that they leaved in the same neighborhood. _

_"Wanna come home to me and eat dinner", Soda asked when it started to get dark._

_"Yeah… why not. But Soda… please don't tell anyone about my dad."_

_"Why not, if he hurts ya we better tell someone."_

_"I'm the only thing mom got that is good, I'm taking care of her, she's sick. But if people finds out what dad does to me they'll take me away and she'll have no one."_

_"Okay, I promise I won't."_

_"Sodapop", they heard a man yell. "Pepsi Cola where are you?"_

_"That's my dad", Soda said. "They can't find us here this is our special place!"_

_"I know… hey we can get over to that bench by the woods and pretend we've been there all along!"_

_"Great idea!" The small boys crawled out and hurried over to the bench and sat down beside it. They started to wrestle, the whole time laughing happily._

_"Soda", a woman's voice said and both boys looked up. Steve was holding Soda down on the ground._

_"Hi mom", Soda said smiling wide._

_"What are you doing young man? Do you know how worried we were?" Steve let go of Soda and the other boy sat up._

_"Sorry mom", Soda said and looked down sadly. Then he smiled wide. "I met a new friend. Mom this is Steve Randle. Steve this is my mom."_

_"Hi", Steve said shyly._

_"Hello Steve, have you boys been having fun?"_

_"Yeah", Soda said. "We've been here all along! Mom can Steve eat dinner with us?"_

_"Yeah why not. Come on boys", she held out her hands_ _and the small boys took them_. _"Let's go find your father Soda."_

* * *

_As the years went by Soda's and Steve's friendship got stronger, they were always together and one day, when both boys were twelve, Steve didn't show up at school. Soda knew something was wrong and knew where to look after his best buddy. So after school he hurried to the park and waited until no one was in sight and then crawled into the bushes. Both boys still fitted in there perfectly. There Soda found Steve sitting with his knees up and leaning his head on his knees._

_"Hi Steve", Soda said softly. "What's wrong? You weren't in school today."_

_"She's gone Soda…" Steve answered weakly._

_"Who?"_

_"My mom… she died yesterday. I-I came home from school and went in to her and she said she loved me and then died. Dad chased me out of the house and I've been here ever since."_

_"You've been here all night?!" Soda looked his friend over and saw that he was dirty and looked really sick. "Have you eaten anything?"_

_"No… A-all I could think of was her…" Steve broke down and Soda sat there and held him. He didn't understand the pain his friend went through and thought he never would. But he didn't know then that this scenario would be repeated. When Soda's parents died he and Steve went to their secret hideout and Steve comforted Soda the way Soda was comforting him now. Almost an hour later Soda shook Steve's shoulder gently._

_"Hey man", he said. "Let's go to my house so you can clean up a bit and get something to eat."_

_"'kay…" Steve mumbled and they left._

* * *

_"Soda where have you been", Mrs. Curtis asked but her anger overlapped in worry when she saw Steve. "My goodness what's happened?"_

_Steve didn't say a word. He couldn't, the tears were coming again._

_"His mom is gone", Soda explained. "He's been outside all night and hasn't eaten anything."_

_"What do you mean with gone", Mrs. Curtis asked. Mrs. Curtis knew Steve's mom was sick. She'd been to visit her together with Mrs. Matthewes. "Is she…" Soda nodded. "Oh honey", Mrs. Curtis flung her arms around Steve who broke down again. _

_"Come let's go inside", Mrs. Curtis led the boys inside and sat down on the couch rocking the sobbing Steve. "Why where you outside Stevie?"_

_The boy didn't answer he was too upset._

_"His dad chased him out", Soda explained._

_"What?!" She looked at Steve and held him closer. She rocked him back and forth and fiddled with his dark locks. "Steve honey, your father... he must have been heartbroken, when you lose the ones you love you can do horrible things without thinking."_

_"I know", Steve mumbled._

_"Well Soda, go and see if you have some clothes Steve can burrow."_

_"Okay mom, wanna come with Steve?"_

_"Yeah…" The young boys walked inside and Mrs. Curtis sighed and went ito the kitchen to call her husband. _

_"Hi my love", he asnwered. "Is something wrong?"_

_"Yes honey", Mrs. Curtis said. "Steve's mom died last night."_

_There were silence on the other side. "Is he okay?"_

_"Yeah, honey I'm troubled Soda said Steve's father chased him out of the house yesterday and Steve's been outside all night. You know I've always been suspicious about those bruises and that Mr. Randle never seems to be home. I-I think he hits Steve."_

_"Have you asked him?"_

_"No, Darrel do you think you can pick Ponyboy and Darry up and eat at the Dingo? I have to talk to the boys and it will be much easier for Steve to let his feelings go if you aren't here."_

_"I'll do that. Tell Soda and Steve I said hi and that Steve can stay for as long as he wants."_

_"I'll do that." The call was over and Mrs. Curtis looked down the hall before she took the reciver again and called another number._

_"Hello is this social service...?"_

_In the meantime Steve was changing his clothes and Soda sat on his bed studying him._

_"Did your dad give you all those scars on your back", he asked and Steve just nodded._

_"Soda…"_

_"Yeah?"_

_"Promise you'll never leave me. L-like mom leaved me." Soda got up from the bed and hugged Steve._

_"I'll never leave ya buddy, we'll be best friends forever and ever. We'll never be torn apart."_

_End of flashback_

* * *

Soda smiled fondly at the memory and hurried into the park. But he also felt a bit of grief, he knew now that not only he had thought that they had been torn apart. Steve had thought that too and possibly had accused Soda for being a liar and a word breaker. Soda sighed and hurried on and caught sight of the bench. Steve was sitting on it, he had his face buried in his hands and Soda saw that his best friend looked devastated. Soda smiled brightly and walked over and then said in a serious voice:

"I've never thought you to be a liar Randle but spreading the word of my death is low even for a rat like you."

Steve's head snapped up and Soda saw that his eyes were red and puffy. Soda still held his serious face but it was hard. Steve slowly rose.

"S-Sodapop?" He stuttered out. "Is it really you?"

"It ain't Santa Claus."

Steve reached out a shaking hand and touched Soda's upper arm. He withdrew his hand and then poked him a few more times.

"It really is you…" he then said in awe. Soda's face broke up into the biggest grin ever. "Soda!"

Both young men flew into each other's arms and hugged each other harder than ever before. Steve even spun himself and Soda around. They were both crying but didn't give a damn. They almost fell over but didn't care about that. Then Soda looked up into Steve's eyes and Steve looked straight into his.

"Steve I", Soda began but didn't get any further 'cause Steve planted his lips on Soda's. At first Soda was a bit stunned but then he relaxed and kissed Steve back. The kiss was filled with more passion than they'd ever experienced before. They only broke apart when they needed air. People were staring at them, but they didn't give it a damn. They just looked at each other, still holding onto one another. They didn't even notice the band of greasers studying them a bit further down the road.

"That… was unexpected", Pony said stunned.

"Not really", Darry said and smiled. "Mom told me she suspected they would get together one day."

"But they're guys!"

"So", Dallas said and shoved his hands in his pockets. "Doesn't matter, they're happy."

"I hear wedding bells", Two-Bit said smiling wide. Soda and Steve kissed again. But suddenly the gang's view was blocked by a man driving his car past them and when the car was gone, so was Steve and Soda.

"Hey where did they go?!" Two-Bit yelled and the gang hurried into the park.

"Soda", Darry called. "Steve where are ya?"

"Spread out", Dallas said. "They can't have gotten far." The gang scattered, not knowing they were being watched.

"They'll never find us here", Soda chuckled, he was holding Steve's hand.

"I can't believe we still fit in here", Steve said.

"I can't believe I'm here with ya", Soda said and kissed Steve again. They looked at the lake and saw a pair of swans.

"Ya know Soda", Steve said and smiled. "They say that swans keep their partners for the rest of their lives. They never leave one another."

"Then I guess we're swans", Soda said. They were lying on their sides, facing each other. That's was the only way for them to fit. "I'll never leave ya."

Steve chuckled. "You promise?"

"I'll never leave ya man, we'll be lovers forever and ever. We'll never be torn apart." With that they kissed and the swans took off into the sunset.

* * *

_Aw am I not a romantic? Seriously this wasn't planned to happen. This is just for those who love slashes. I have another story on my mind and there it doesn't suit for them to be a couple._

* * *


End file.
